


The Sun Never Stays

by blue_skies_dry_eyes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, F/M, Love Poems, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, kylo is the sun, rey is the moon, sun and moon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skies_dry_eyes/pseuds/blue_skies_dry_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The sun was always a furious light"<br/>"The moon was always a beautiful might"</p><p>A Shakespeare Sonnet written for candycountries on Tumblr that compares Kylo to the hot-tempered sun and Rey as his independent, silent moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Never Stays

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of writing in a long time, but I have been wanting to write something for Rey and Kylo for a long time. It would be great if you guys could tell me what you think and whether or not you think I should keep writing stories for these two.

The sun was always a furious light

The moon, always the reciprocate one

It should not be a wonder that they fight

Yet such a wonder that the moon won

 

The sun was always a scorching fever

Meant to bring goodness and eternal life

Though its destructive nature brought neither

Rather creating a burning and strife

 

The sun was always a burning fire

Still it’s one weakness, a mere satellite

Though dim, the moon couldn’t help but admire

For it knew what she had long since hid inside

 

The sun was always a radiant glare

But her name put his brilliance to shame

And so the sky he continued to share

As he watched to see what she had became

 

The sun was always a flamboyant gleam

And the moon was still its greatest downfall

For the silent moon was wondrous to him

And of him, she saw every tragic flaw

 

The moon was always a beautiful might

But the sun, it was always blind to why

She was the dawn and she was the twilight

But it was the sun that set her up high

 

The moon was always an independent soul

She could stand her ground and could stand her own

But the sun showed her the meaning of home

And gave her something she had never known

 

The moon was always a gorgeous marble

She had so much to offer to the world

Things that the biggest dreamers would even marvel

Things that made the sun’s stomach twirled in knots

 

The moon was always a breath-taking stone

The darkness that she was intrigued the sun

They knew they had grown old of being alone

But still that nothing could truly be done

 

The moon was always a solitary beauty

She did so much more than mirror the sun’s rays

Her grace distracting the sun’s foremost duty

You can tell by the way the sun never stays

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And thanks to candycountries for sending in her prompt! I really appreciate it.


End file.
